watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariya
Mariya is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, and is one of the original members of the channel, making her debut in Inside alongside Renae. Her name is usually shortened to Riya by the other girls and the fans, and is often nicknamed Princess. She is Kaylee's older sister, who joined the channel shortly after the channel's creation. Along with Sydney, she is the longest serving member on the channel, and the longest serving member overall. Mariya usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Mondays. On the April 11th, 2016 livestream, Mariya announced that she had made WatchGirlsPlay her full time job. Prior to WatchGirlsPlay, Mariya uploaded a few videos onto her own YouTube channel. About Mariya has a cool, calm, and cheerful personality, always having a good time and is generally one of the more vocal of the group. She often floats between being the most quirky of the girls to the most level headed and serious of the girls. In the early days of the channel, she was much more quieter, shy, and reserved, rarely speaking during gameplay or in group videos. As time went on, she overcame this shyness and has become more feisty, and in turn is seen as the one that has grown the most on the channel. When gaming, she usually expresses excitement and optimism when starting a game, unless she's playing a game she doesn't want to play, where she'll express anger or reluctance. She rages easily, sometimes grunting and cursing or simply staring at the camera. When the channel started, Mariya was not much of a gamer and would often struggle with the harder challenges some games had to offer. This would lead to her deciding to discontinue a game, such as Kraven Manor and Outlast, though she would eventually complete Outlast. Also in the early days, she did not handle horror too well, jumping and flinching at the jumpscares, and wanting to just hide. Over time, she has gotten braver and rarely ever reacts to a jumpscare, although she still has her moments. On April 11th, 2016 livestream, she announced that WatchGirlsPlay has become her full time job. She also announced that will be moving to California to live with her husband. However, she is still very much part of the channel, going back to Oregon to film for a few weeks each month. Outside of the channel, Mariya generally spends time to herself at home. She is very active and goes to the gym or takes her pets out for walks. Interaction with others Of the girls, she is the closest with Renae, both being friends before WatchGirlsPlay and seemingly being inseparable; appearing almost always together in the outros. The two were often paired together in co-ops, with the pair being named Naeriya. She is also, obviously, close with Kaylee. She gets along well with the other girls, most notably Sydney and Maddie, having introduced the latter to the channel and being paired with the former in some of the earlier and recent videos. When Mariya and Sydney are paired, they are named Sydriya. Of the past girls, she appears to be close with Stacy and is still in contact with her to this day, as evident by her Twitter and Instragram pics, even having Stacy be one of her bridesmaid for her wedding. Video appearances Public Videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig: 1 (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1-4 (w/Renae) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1-3 (#11, #129, #554) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-9 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1-4 (#14, #72, #210, #486) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Renae) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Renae) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-3, 6, 8, 9, 12 (#24, #40, #51, #96, #178, #216, #602) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2 (#27, #31) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Stacy) (#28) *Outlast: 1-4 (#29, #35, #46, #53) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1-4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Sydney) (#50) *GirlsPlay Update: 1 (w/Renae), 7 (w/Maddie) (#54, #576) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha (#94) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Dark Deception (#114) *AFK: 1, 3-10, 12-16, 18-22, 24, 26-29, 32-38, 43-45, 48, 54, 56 (#142, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #623, #632, #634, #642, #670, #675) *Evie: 2 (#143) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1-4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Renae) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Renae) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Kissing Simulator (w/Renae) (#227) *React: 1-41, 43-55, 57-63 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758, #770, #774, #778, #782, #786, #790, #794, #798, #807, #810, #813, #823, #826, #829, #834) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 6 (#231) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Renae) (#271) *Simsimi: 2 (censored), 3 (#273, #524) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Renae) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Probably Archery (#288) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Sims 4: 1-7 (solo) (#310, #315, #320, #363, #374, #545, #547) *Ode to Renae (w/Sydney) (host) (#323) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *Creepypasta: 1, 3 (w/Sydney), 4 (w/Maddie) (#331, #415, #434) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *WCW: 11 (#339) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Hatfall (#383) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1-3 (#580, #581, #582) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 1, 4 (#608, #645) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *Wick: 1-5 (#625, #627, #659, #704, #725) *Agar.io (#640) *Stick Shift (#668) *Where's My Mommy? (#676) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Amazing Frog (#694) *Whack the Terrorist (#713) *Succulent (#730) *Timore 5 (#789) *Cluster Truck (#795) *Four Year Anniversary (#797) *Don't Whack Your Teacher (#804) *A Dump in the Dark (#805) *Chicken Scream (#806) *Sneak Thief: 1, 2 (#809, #812) *Little Nightmares: 1-3 (#825, #827, #832) Unlisted/Private Videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Monstrum (#296) *Mortal Kombat X: 4 (#308) *Dungeon Nightmares (#314) *Power Drill Massacre (#337) *Killing Floor 2: 2 (#342) *Spooky's House of Jumpscares (#354) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Town of Salem: 1-2 (#418, #424) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Outlast: 1-6 (#491, #531, #534, #540, #553, #557) *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse: 3-4 (#537, #543) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-3 (#559, #562, #564) *Friday the 13th: 1 (#745) Trivia *Mariya shares her first name with Mars, though Mars has a different spelling (Mariah). They also share the same middle name of "Lynn". *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: (#600) and (#827). Of the two, she appeared in Little Nightmares. *Mariya was the first member to have a sibling appear on the channel. She is also the only one to have more than one sibling appear on the channel. *Of the original members still active on the channel, Mariya has appeared in the least amount of public videos, at 288. *Of the core members, Mariya is the only one whose sibling counterpart is still active on the channel. *Of the core members, Mariya is the only one whose current solo play does not have a story or a plot. *Mariya's younger brother made a brief appearance in Shake It Off, making him the first male to make a physical appearance on the channel. **This also makes Mariya one of the few members whose male relative have appeared on the channel. *Mariya is one of the few members that is known to be married, and is the only core member to be married. *Mariya has taken the longest to get to 150 and 200 public video appearances. **It took 400 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 150 video appearances. **It took 553 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 200 video appearances. **If one were to exclude the videos where Renae was an inactive member, Mariya also took the longest to get to 250 videos, taking 692 videos (from debut) to reach the milestone. *Mariya is the only member to have completed a longer series after discontinuing it during its initial run, completing Outlast two years after the others had finished it. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mariya Category:Editors